


John Reads Something He Wishes He Hadn't

by Borsari



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anthea's got a secret, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari
Summary: Джон совершенно случайно узнает, что же на самом деле Антея так усердно печатает в телефоне.
Kudos: 6





	John Reads Something He Wishes He Hadn't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wendymarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/gifts).
  * A translation of [John Reads Something He Wishes He Hadn't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484389) by [wendymarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe). 



Джон Ватсон не только отлично умел читать вверх тормашками, но еще и задом наперед. И это частенько ставило его в неудобное положение. Вот как сейчас, например. Он оказался в крошечной комнате ожидания рядом с офисом какого-то клерка. Прямо напротив него устроилась помощница Майкрофта, которая опять назвалась Антеей. Она как обычно что-то быстро-быстро печатала в телефоне, совершенно игнорируя Джона. Прямо за ее спиной висело зеркало, и Джон не смог удержаться от того, чтобы не взглянуть в него поверх ее плеча.

_"Майкрофт, такой строгий и красивый, стянул с себя брюки вместе с бельем._ _— Я вас предупреждал, — заявил он французской шпионке. — Не играйте с британским правительством, иначе британское правительство поиграется с вами._ _Худенькая брюнетка вся сжалась и спрятала лицо в ладонях._ _— Простите, мусьё ’Ольмс! Какая бы ни была проблиема, уверена, мы сможем решить ее вьместе!_ _— Даже не сомневаюсь, — спокойно ответил Майкрофт. — Снимите эту нелепую маскировку и лягте на стол. — Сам он плавно расстегнул рубашку, оставшись совершенно обнаженным. Его член гордо стоял по стойке смирно. Майкрофт"_

Джон резко отвел глаза от отражения, молясь про себя, что если он и покраснел, то хоть не слишком сильно. Все это время, все те неловкие поездки в черных машинах Майкрофта, пока Антея сидела прямо рядом с Джоном, она писала… он даже слова подобрать не мог. Джон, не в состоянии остановиться, опять посмотрел в зеркало.

" _жестко и уверенно толкнулся в ее глубину. Его лицо исказилось в усмешке. — Такие знания вы искали?_ _— Я всегда стремлиюсь узнать больше об… активах британского правьительства, — раскрасневшаяся, она задыхалась от желания._ _— И ваши выводы?_ _— Они значьительно превысили мои ожидания, — выдохнула шпионка. — Ох, мусьё ’Ольмс, еще, сильнее!_ _Майкрофт повел бедрами, впившись пальцами в ее"_

— Ты заболел?  
Джон дернулся, заставив себя сосредоточиться на вопросе Антеи. Он сглотнул, прочистив горло.  
— Эм, все в порядке.  
— Ты покраснел.  
Джон глубоко вздохнул и многозначительно посмотрел на часы.  
— Я в порядке, — повторил он.  
— Он закончит через пару минут, — сказала Антея, вновь уставившись в телефон.  
Джон кивнул, прикрыв глаза. Ни за что на свете он больше не сможет посмотреть на Майкрофта, не вспомнив… _это_ и не покраснев при этом как малолетняя школьница. Он вдруг подумал, а читал ли вообще Майкрофт то, о чем писала его помощница. С одной стороны, Джон даже представить не мог, чтобы Майкрофт чего-то не знал. Ведь тот был контролирующим все мерзавцем. С другой стороны, Антея писала эти жуткие сексуальные сцены, понимая, что он все равно о них узнает и не станет возражать, а это в свою очередь… _о, господи_.  
Джон решил больше никогда и ни за что не говорить с Майкрофтом о сексе. Вообще никогда.  
— Доктор Ватсон? — Дверь открылась и в проеме показалась голова секретаря. — Мистер Холмс хочет, чтобы вы присоединились к обсуждению. Принести вам что-нибудь? Может, чай?  
 _"Мда, чаем тут не поможешь"._ Джон поднялся со стула и натянуто улыбнулся.  
— Спасибо, не стоит. Быстрее начнем — быстрее закончим.  
— Сюда, пожалуйста.  
С тяжелым сердцем он последовал за секретарем, молясь, чтобы Майкрофт сегодня не стал препарировать его мысли, как он это обычно делал.  
Спокойное выражение лица Майкрофта дрогнуло всего на секунду, едва Джон шагнул в кабинет. Вместо него появилось что-то практически то же самое, только вот не совсем. Джон сглотнул.  
— Прошу прощения за ожидание, — находящийся в кабинете клерк протянул руку.  
— Он в порядке, — спокойно сказал Майкрофт. — Он нашел, чем себя занять. Так ведь, доктор Ватсон?  
Джон машинально пожал чужую ладонь.   
— Я, эм, да, в порядке.  
— Превосходно. — Взгляд Майкрофта задержался на Джоне чуточку дольше, чем следовало. Однако уже через секунду Майкрофт кивнул, указав на лежащую на столе папку. — Вернемся к работе.  
 _"Черт, а ведь Шерлок тоже так умеет"._ Это было последнее, о чем подумал Джон, прежде чем погрузиться в дела насущные.


End file.
